La Posadera
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Hannah, siendo una niña tuvo el sueño de tener una pequeña posada. Ahora, casada desde hace un lustro con un profesor de Hogwarts, es la regente del Caldero Chorreante. La mejor posada de todo Londres y con el mejor servicio de toda Gran Bretaña. Pero una vida de trabajo tiene trabas para una vida de amor. O tal vez no.


Este relato es para CrisLu por el Amigo Invisible del foro Dragon Dormiens NunquamTitilladus

Crislu ha pedido: Un Neville Hannah, cuando Neville ya trabaja en Hogwarts.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Un bar no es una tienda, ni siquiera podríamos catalogarlo de negocio. Mucho menos cuando ese bar o taberna de turno tiene habitaciones que rentar. Entonces pasa de convertirse en un establecimiento para convertirse en lo que a Hannah Longbottom gusta de definir como un hogar de alquiler.

La gente que va al caldero chorreante no busca alguien que le sirva una copa y le dé una habitación, aunque muchas veces sea eso lo que pidan. La gente busca, a nivel subconsciente, alguien que le haga sentirse en un hogar. Día a día, Hannah ve salir y entrar gente en su local.

Y no pasa un solo momento en los que su sonrisa no sea constante. La sonrisa es clave para el éxito de la farsa. Debe ser sincera, cálida y amigable. Los clientes perciben la falsedad aunque no sean capaces de señalarla. Una sonrisa falsa destruye la ilusión de hogar que rodea al huésped y lo arropa.

Y al caer la noche, Hannah vuelve a su cuarto y se sienta en su butaca preferida, mira el fuego y ve reflejado en las llamas a todas esas personas que salen del Caldero Chorreante con un ánimo restablecido y mucha más energía de la que habrían tenido en cualquier otro hostal. Y la clave es la ilusión de cercanía y calidez hogareña.

No tuvo que aprenderlo de Tom, de forma instintiva sabía lo que la gente necesitaba. No lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

Y así actuaba en consecuencia. Caldeando la habitación, dejando un té en la mesilla. El fuego encendido y otro millar de detalles insignificantes que marcan la diferencia entre dormir y descansar plácidamente.

Hannah sin embargo estaba tan inmersa en su empeño personal de dar el mejor trato posible que cuando llegaba el momento de sentarse en la butaca toda su vida volvía de golpe y recordaba que su marido aun estaría fuera dos meses más.

No se entristece, hace años que viven de esa forma. Tampoco querían hijos. Hannah sabía que no podría cuidarlos como merecían y Neville aun guardaba ese temor a tenerlos y acabar como sus padres. No quería condenar a un niño a su misma infancia. Un miedo como cualquier otro, tal vez con poco fundamento pero no imposible de cumplirse. Así que de mutuo acuerdo decidieron no tener hijos.

Y visto en perspectiva, Hannah seguía pensando que fue la mejor decisión. No habría podido permitir que un hijo suyo viniera al mundo cuando su padre se pasa nueve meses al año en un colegio y su madre está catorce horas atendiendo un negocio. Simplemente sería una crueldad hacia el pequeño.

Entonces, ¿Por qué siguen juntos? ¿Qué les mantiene unidos? Una pareja que pasa junta cinco horas al día durante tres meses para después volver a separarse durante los nueve siguientes debía estar desecha tras cuatro años.

Tal vez, la falta de comunicación les mantiene unidos, tal vez estar tanto tiempo separados hace que sus reencuentros sean más intensos y hagan olvidar la separación. Hannah no suele pensar mucho en ello, quiere a Neville demasiado y le da autentico pavor intentar ahondar en esa oscuridad que tanto trata de ocultarse. No quiere preguntarse qué hace aun casada con él.

O que hace él, aun casado con ella. Está claro que su vocación es la herbologia. ¿Por qué ligarse a alguien cuya aspiración fue siempre llevar aquel pequeño negocio?

Tal vez lo estaba complicando demasiado y la respuesta era más sencilla.

Se necesitaban mutuamente. Cualquier otro se habría rendido al primer bache, no habría aguantado esa soledad. Ellos sí. Neville nunca le reprochó que pasará más tiempo trabajando que con él, ni siquiera cuando estaban saliendo y Hannah hacía horas extra en El Caldero Chorreante para poder pagar el traspaso.

Hannah por su parte no tuvo reparos en animar a Neville a conseguir el puesto de profesor de herbologia y estuvo meses instándole a que no dejase de intentarlo hasta que lo consiguió. El primer año fue duro para los dos. No estaban preparados y tuvieron un traspié aquel verano. Lo superaron de forma temperamental. No solían ser ardientes en ese sentido, demasiada timidez en ambos lados pero aquellos meses fueron su prueba de fuego, literalmente.

Tras aquello, año a año fueron adaptándose a ese matrimonio tan extraño. Ni siquiera Luna mantenía una relación tan estrambótica. Pero Luna tenía a una persona idéntica a ella con la que hacer lo que quería. Hannah no quería eso, hacia mejor su trabajo si estaba sola y al mando de todo. Estresante podría decirse pero ella disfrutaba así, por lo que no le pegaba alguien parecido a ella.

Lo mismo podría decirse de Neville. Desde la Batalla prácticamente, y a pesar de su fama, solo pensaba en plantas. Necesitaba alguien que se las sacase de la cabeza. Y Hannah era experta en eso.

La chica sonrió al fuego notando como el calor le abrigaba las mejillas. No quería pensar en esa oscuridad y ahora la oscuridad se había vuelto luz. Había encontrado la clave de su matrimonio. Se necesitaban mutuamente porque eran perfectos de forma complementaria. No eran el matrimonio perfecto o la relación perfecta pero si eran la pareja perfecta. Eran capaces de aguantar porque el otro también aguantaba.

Respiró hondo y captó el dulce aroma a jazmín. No recordaba haber pulverizado en aquella habitación. La fragancia se intensifico y dos grandes y callosas manos cayeron en los hombros de Hannah. La joven inclinó la cabeza apoyándola en una de las manos mientras acariciaba la otra.

— No te esperaba. —susurró levantando la mirada ligeramente para recibir un beso cálido y breve.

—Vuelvo mañana. El unicornio de Hagrid se comió toda la reserva de algas trepadoras. Necesitaba reponerlas para la clase de mañana y no quería mandar a los elfos pudiendo venir yo. —Neville apoyó su mejilla en la de su esposa y respiro hondo. Su expresión se convirtió en puro placer cuando captó la esencia de Hannah. Un olor inconfundible que había pervivido durante meses como un vago recuerdo.

—Siempre tan caritativo. Ya pensaba que habías venido a darme un beso. —musitó con una pizca de jugueteo.

— ¿Sólo uno? Pensaba que después de escaparme de Hogwarts tendría un premio más suculento. —Neville le seguía el juego mientras rodeaba la butaca para sentarse en la que tenía al lado, obligando a Hannah a levantarse de un tirón y caer sobre sus brazos.

—Ya veremos si te has ganado el resto. —Hannah empezó a acariciar en círculos el pecho de su esposo. — Te he echado de menos.

—Yo más… ¡AY! —gritó Neville cuando notó como le pellizcaba. — Tú ganas.

— ¿Qué gano?

— Tú me echabas más de menos. —rezongó Neville poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Así me gusta.

— El día que te presente a mi abuela fue el mayor error de mi vida. —murmuró Neville pasando el brazo derecho por el vientre de Hannah

—Yo pensaba que el mayor error de tu vida fue hacer aparecer a tu Bogart delante de Snape. —bromeó alborotándole el cabello.

— Muy graciosa. ¿Sabes que por poco me tira a un caldero de ácido cuando se enteró? —Se le abrieron los ojos de incredulidad ante el recuerdo.

—Nunca se le dieron bien los niños.

— ¿Eso es un eufemismo?

—No, mi familia siempre fue muy sana. —Neville la miró sin entender nada, pero en vez de preguntar y obtener una respuesta aun más extraña prefirió atajar.

— El calificativo raro, se te queda muy corto ahora mismo ¿Qué tal va el Caldero?

— He tenido un par de averías. Por suerte, Ron pasaba por aquí cada vez que las tenía. La última vez trajo a Hermione para que viera que no le mentía. Le tuve hasta las dos de la mañana con la caldera. Creo que al volver se encontró con una Hermione furiosa.

— ¿Una Hermione furiosa? Prefiero volver a enfrentarme a la serpiente. —Neville negaba divertido, su amiga siempre tuvo un temperamento algo especial.

— Si me dan a elegir soy capaz de escoger a la serpiente aunque no me den la espada. Tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir. —bromeó Hannah.

—Echaba de menos nuestras charlas insulsas.

— ¿Me estas llamando insulsa? —preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Tú eres amena.

—Y tú, Nokia.

— Qué cosas me dices.

— ¿A qué la charla no te parece tan insulsa, ahora? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

—Creo que me vas a recordar durante mucho tiempo esto. —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—No te quepa duda. Es más lo pienso enmarcar en la chimenea para que me acuerde cada vez que vengas. —Hannah empezó a reírse.

— Añoraba ese sonido. —susurró Neville y aun con las risas, Hannah le escuchó. La habitación se silencio lentamente y ambos se miraron durante varios minutos. No les hacía falta hablar.

—He estado pensando. No somos la pareja perfecta, pero yo soy tu compañera perfecta y tú eres mi compañero perfecto. —dijo Hannah cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en el pecho de Neville.

—Ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta de que no hay nada más relajante que el sonido de tu aliento escapar de entre tus labios. La ligera vibración de tu pulso a través de mi piel. La caricia de tu pelo deslizándose por mi cuello. Sentirte en tu total expresión, casi como si tu propia alma lograse palpar mi ser interior. Nunca me he sentido tan en paz como cuando estoy junto a ti. —Las palabras surgían como un murmullo arrullador. Hannah respiraba lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco, Neville la siguió y ambos quedaron dormidos en una postura incomoda pero que no cambiarían por nada.

Esa noche ambos soñaron, pero no lo recordaron. Ambos se vieron, se observaron, se tocaron y en la soledad de los sueños fue cuando las barreras restantes cedieron y la poca distancia que podría quedar en los resquicios de su relación quedo reducida a la nada. Y de la onírica surgió una unión irrompible que se traslado a la realidad mientras ambos dormían como si no existiera diferencia alguna entre el sueño y el despertar.

Y es que, no es necesario ser la pareja perfecta para tener una relación perfecta. La clave es amor.


End file.
